Red Lotus and the Shinobi
by Warmachine375
Summary: After P'Li, Ming-Hua and Ghazan were killed in the final battle with Team Avatar, they were unknowingly sent to the Shinobi World by the Sage of the Six Paths to aid the Boy Chosen in the prophecy Naruto Uzumaki saving the world from Madara Uchiha and other powerful foes. Set in long before the Shinobi World War arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: After watching Book 3: Change of Avatar The Legend of Korra, it is quite an awesome series I ever watched despite some dark scenes for a "kids' show" which I speculate Nickelodeon's reason for removing LoK from tv.**

**Anyways, enjoy the fanfic story I made up! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Legend of Korra and its characters at all, they belong to the creators of Avatar Bryke and Mike, Studio Mir and Nickelodeon. I also don't own Naruto and its characters, they belong to Kishimoto.**

* * *

_At the Northern Air Temple, Earth Kingdom_

On top of the mountain canyons near the Northern Air Temple, a battle has raged between P'Li, the combustionbender and member of Red Lotus and a small force of Zaofu metalbending guards led by Lin and Suyin Beifongs, half-siblings and daughters of the infamous Toph Beifong. P'Li fought them while her love interest, Zaheer an airbender and leader of the Red Lotus fought with Avatar Korra and her father Southern Water Tribe Chief Tonraq.

The combustionbender has forced her opponents into defensive positions as her combustion blasts destroyed anything that comes at her and bombarded them relentlessly while dodging their earth-based attacks that weren't blasted away by her attacks gracefully.

Noticing Lin on the move, P'Li attacks her and managed to pin the Republic City's chief of police down after blowing away her earth shields. Ready to move in for the kill, the combustionbender readies to fire her blast once more but Suyin immediately metalbent her chest plate, encasing P'Li's head resulting the combustion blast to backfire and killed her.

"P'Li!", Zaheer yelled, sensing his girlfriend's death as he saw a smoking crater where P'Li used to stand and showed a face of grief and disbelief before quickly proceeding to knock Korra unconscious and take her captive and eventually unlock the long-lost ancient ability of flight after letting go of his last earthly tether, the woman he ever loved.

_At the Air Nomad caves_

Inside the caves, Ming-Hua, an armless waterbender and member of the Red Lotus is on the run and the defensive as Mako, a firebender, member of Team Avatar and Republic City police officer attacked her with fire blasts and kicks, which Ming-Hua's water tendril prosthesis began to give out.

Cornered, Ming-Hua stood there defiantly as the firebender raised an offensive position.

"It's over, Ming-Hua! It's over", Mako said as he waited for the Red Lotus member's response.

"It's not over!" Ming-Hua yelled back, showing no intention to surrender and jumped through the hole leading to the underground pool. Mako followed her where the waterbender has now over eight more water tendrils and smirked of her supposed victory.

"Now it's over!" the armless waterbender proclaimed as she attacked Mako with all her water tendrils at him but the firebender easily evaded them and used his lightning bolt on the water after getting into dry ground to avoid getting caught in his attack. The lightning blast killed Ming-Hua with series of electrocutions as her water tendrils conducted them leading right into her own body.

Ming-Hua screamed in pain and died as her body flung back from the electric shocks and landed on the ground unmoving as Mako sighed in relief at the end of their battle.

Meanwhile on the other side of the caves, Ghazan, the lavabender and member of the Red Lotus launched series of lava-based and earth-based attacks against Bolin, the new lavabender and member of Team Avatar who then fought back with his own lava attack which Ghazan dodged and sent a flood of lava at his opponent.

Seemingly witnessing the defeat of his fellow lavabender, Ghazan jumps in for the final blow towards Bolin but was pushed back by a fire blast revealing to be Mako's who came to aid his brother. Ghazan couldn't hold against the bending brothers' synchronized attacks and was nearly overwhelmed.

"Give it up, Ghazan! You can't win!" Bolin demanded his surrender.

"I am never going back to prison again! If I'm going down today, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!", Ghazan declaring his intentions to refuse surrender and slammed his fist into the ground with great force. Then he spread his arms to turn the caverns around him into lava and smashing his fists into the ground as he yelled, flooding the caves with lava and earth debris around him in hopes of killing Mako and Bolin but it failed as the brothers managed to escape, thus killed him.

The Red Lotus had lost three formidable benders and their leader captured and subsequently re-imprisoned and later on went into hiding as the United Republic of Nations has declared them as a terrorist organization.

However...

_In the ethereal realm_

A strange person with an almost alien-like appearance of a monk wielding a Khakkaraka staff and series of black colored spheres floating around him witnessed those events from afar. That person is Hagaromo Ootsuki, famously known as the Sage of the Six Paths by the Shinobi World and son of Kaguya Ootsuki, the mother of all chakras.

Lifting his hand, Hagaromo used a jutsu that summoned the souls of P'Li, Ming-Hua and Ghazan who are in an unconscious state as of now before him. Seemingly taking interest of them, Hagaromo displays a smile, something like a sort of mischief perhaps or he has plans for them.

"You three might play a greater role in helping the Boy Chosen in the Prophecy save the world from what's to come. Think of it as a chance of redemption." the Sage said as he made identical bodies for the three benders, exactly the same as their previous ones and placed their souls into them.

Then Hagaromo prepared a jutsu to send the three elemental masters of the Red Lotus to the Shinobi World. But before that, the Sage took notice of Ming-Hua's lack of arms and felt pity of her state, having to live a life with no arms ever since she lost them and relied solely on water tendrils. Deciding that she would feel the joy of having to hold on to something again once more, he restored Ming-Hua's arms. Then the Sage sent them to the Shinobi World in whatever they ended up in with a flick of his staff.

"I bid you three good luck. Hmm..perhaps I should have included the flying bald guy too but since he's still alive and gagged in a term 'put a sock in it!' for being probably too anarchistic, it'll have to wait for now till the time is right. Hehehe", the Sage commented and giggled with signs of talking the language of the current generation.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well there you have it. Sorry that I did not include Zaheer into this but don't worry I'll get him into the story in a next few chapters. I would love to see how the shinobi fare against the benders and react to how they fight. Same goes for the Red Lotus to notice their opponents call out their attacks. LOL.**

**I missed P'Li, Ming-Hua, and Ghazan! They get killed off while Zaheer lived. Quite dark for a kids' show don't you think? I bet George R.R. Martin is behind this. LOL got that pun from a LoK meme in Facebook.**

**For Ming-Hua, I decide to give her arms in the story. What inspired me is the fanart of the four Red Lotus guys as kids. They look so kawaii especially Ming-Hua with arms and all! Check out in deviantart if you want to see it for yourselves.**

**Don't forget to make reviews so I can make the story better. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well after some time thinking, I guess the setting will be in the Five Kage Summit arc in my fanfic story. Summary: Three Red Lotus members: Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li were given a second chance to live by the Sage of the Six Paths himself in the Shinobi World after their "deaths" in the Avatar World. There they'll encounter the Boy in the Prophecy and are somewhat drawn to him, ended up helping him along the way just as the Sage wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and Naruto and their respective characters too. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to review.**

* * *

_In the outskirts of the Land of Iron_

In the Land of Iron, three people were traveling on foot. One is a tall white-haired man wearing a standard Hidden Leaf shinobi uniform and a mask that covers his mouth and a headband covering his left eye, the other is a wide-eyed brown-haired man wearing the same uniform including the headband and a some sort of headgear, and finally the blond-haired young man with whisker-like cheeks wearing an orange-and-black jumpsuit and a headband. All were wearing winter coats to endure against the cold while traveling in the snowy regions of the only samurai nation in the Shinobi.

The blond kid is on his way to the Land of the Iron to find A, the Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village intending to ask him to pardon an old friend of his, a missing-nin of the Hidden Leaf of his crimes despite direct orders from the Konohakagure to stay put for now after saving the whole village from the invasion of the Akatsuki's leader Nagato and his Six Paths and his two friends, two formidable Hidden Leaf shinobi have to watch over him to make sure he is not to be captured by the Akatsuki at any given moment.

While still traveling, the blond kid came to notice something buried in the snow near the forest. Three of them.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's something in the snow", the blond kid said as he approached the site.

"Naruto, be careful. It could be a trap. Yamato, take point.", the white-haired man named Kakashi Hatake aka Kakashi the Copy Ninja and of the Sharingan warned his student and subordinate Naruto Uzumaki aka The Number 1 Knuckle-headed Ninja and the Nine-Tails jinchuriki_,_ exercising extreme caution as he readied his kunai and his left-eye Sharingan just in case.

"Agreed. Kakashi, I'll back you up if things went south", the wide-eyed brown-haired man named Yamato, the only known Wood-Style user in the Shinobi World after Hashimara Senju said, readying his Wood-Style stance in case of an enemy ambush.

As Naruto came closer, he came upon three people buried alive in the snow. One is a tanned man with long flowing hair and tattoos all over his body wearing green clothing, a tall woman with a third eye tattoo on her forehead wearing red clothing and finally a somewhat pale young woman with a Chinese-styled braiding long black hair similar to his friend Tenten wearing blue clothing. All three are unconscious in the heap of snow.

_Who are these people? What's with the strange clothing? Well, whoever did this to them is so gonna get a major smackdown when I find him! Believe it!_, Naruto thought, taking pity for the three strangers fearing they won't survive in the cold. Naruto turned around to Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato and said.

"Guys, help me carry these three people up. We're taking them for a place to rest and warm up. I won't let them die out in the snow."

Kakashi and Yamato, having admired the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki' sympathy and willingness to help strangers although held suspicion of the three unknown individuals and will ask questions from them later after they recover, did as Naruto asked them to and carried tanned man and the tall woman while the blond kid carried pale woman and the three shinobi headed straight to the nearest inn few miles away.

_Few hours later at the inn_

The tall woman is the first to wake up after sleeping in a warm bedsheets on the floor and notices her comrades sleeping next beside her. Recalling of what she remembers, her name is P'Li, a member of the Red Lotus and girlfriend of Zaheer, the man who showed her true freedom and his love for her. The combustionbender remembers her last fight with the Avatar's allies from Zaofu in the mountain peaks of the Northern Air Temple where she showed her dominance of her combustionbending against the metalbenders and earthbenders, relentlessly bombarding them with combustion blasts until her last blast, intended for Lin Beifong, killed her when her head was encased with metal armor by Suyin Beifong, the patriarch of Zaofu.

That was the last thing she remembers after that and wondered mentally. _How was it that I'm still alive? I should have been dead by now. This ain't the Spirit World and I don't recall how I got here with Ghazan and Ming-Hua. And Zaheer, my dear love. You must have taken hard of my "demise" and despaired. If only there was a way to come back to you and be with you together once more_.

Hearing a groan, P'Li notices Ghazan waking up from his nap and notices the combustionbender with a surprised and happy look on his face. "Hey P'Li it's you! You're alive! I thought you are dead after Zaheer told me and Ming-Hua about it", the lavabender said, looking happy to see his comrade alive and well.

"What about you, Ghazan? Did you die too?", P'Li sarcastically asked.

"Well...uh. I sort of brought the whole caves down on me. All lava and debris around me", Ghazan replied nervously.

"You committed suicide right?", the combustionbender asked again, playfully smirking.

"Yes. Tried to kill the Avatar's two friends when I refused to surrender. Didn't work.", the lavabender said in a shamed voice.

"Oh would you just shut up already!", Ming-Hua angrily exclaimed, having woken up from her beauty sleep by their conversation in annoyance. The _armless _waterbender notices Ghazan's and P'Li's shocked and wide-mouthed faces when they looked at her.

"What? What are you two looking at me like that?", Ming-Hua demanded.

"Uhh, Ming-Hua. Try wave your hand.", Ghazan suggested.

"Why? Because you'll make a lame joke out of it? No thanks! I..i..i" The waterbender quickly stopped her ranting when she saw a hand right in front of her eyes not knowing it moved as Ghazan tells her to. Inspecting herself, she realizes that she is whole again complete with arms, ones she lost dearly in her tragic past which is one of the reasons why she joined the Red Lotus. The best part of Ming-Hua died with the loss of her arms at that time, leaving her cold, deadly and sarcastic person. Now, unaware of the Sage's little help, the waterbender never felt that much joy to have arms again and the feeling to hold on to something with her own hands unlike her water prosthetic limbs. It's as if her old personality came back once more.

P'Li asked in a deadpanned voice, sweat-dropped mentally when witnessing Ming-Hua's overly-joy of her arms coming back to her life and holding and touching things with hands excitingly."How did she have her arms back?"

"Dunno. Last time I checked she has _no _arms, all water tendrils, you know what I mean", Ghazan replied having the same deadpanned voice and the mental sweat-dropping too, couldn't comprehend all this.

"It feels so great to have the feeling of touching and holding once more! Missed the feeling so much! I don't know or even care how but I'm very grateful my arms came back to me! I'm so happy!", Ming-Hua happily exclaimed, hugging P'li and then Ghazan.

Without warning, a slip of her tongue, she said "I could kiss you right now Ghazan!" Too late, Ming-Hua realized that her tongue slipped when she said that and blushed red, making her look cute despite her pale dehydrated face. Ghazan was surprised of his fellow teammate's slip of her tongue and slightly blushed in embarrassment. P'Li made a slight giggle of his and began to remember what the earthbender named Bolin, a friend of the Avatar said back while he and his brother Mako a firebender and a friend of the Avatar too were in their captivity at that time on their way to Ba Sing Se, the capital city of the Earth Kingdom.

_"Or maybe there is a strange attraction between you two", Bolin said after making a few guesses on Ghazan and Ming-Hua just to kill boredom which displeases Mako however._

_"Two out of three, kid. Not bad", Ghazan said, looking amused of the earthbender's guessing._

_Although the question remain is: which one is the two out of three? I guess Ming-Hua answered that. Hehe._ P'Li thought, still giggling of an unexpected moment of romance much to Ghazan and Ming-Hua's embarrassment.

Calming down, the trio began to have a lengthy chat. First off, Ming-Hua tells Ghazan and P'li that she "died" from a massive electric shock by Mako due to the underground river she used for her numerous water tendrils and made a joke that it 'was quite shocking' that made them laugh about it never expecting Ming-Hua's hidden sense of humor, Ghazan and P'Li told her of their "deaths", making jokes about them too. Later on, the waterbender and lavabender told the combustionbender of Zaheer's unlocked ability to fly supposedly after losing her something about 'letting go of your earthly tethers and enter the void' and his intentions to kill Avatar Korra while in her Avatar State through the mercury poison injected into her body in order to finally break the Avatar Cycle for the sake of a world without the Avatar but were interrupted by Korra's allies and her rampage against the airbender when the Avatar State finally kicked in. Knowing the fact they're still alive despite deaths, the trio wonders how but decided to let that topic go for now, feeling thankful for the second chance to live.

"Speaking of which, where are we exactly after we 'died'?", Ghazan asked.

"Hmm...from the looks of the architecture in the room we are in which I'm not familiar with. I'd say we're in some kind of inn.", P'Li replied as she looked around the room they are in now.

"An Earth Kingdom or a Fire Nation inn?", Ming-Hua guessed.

"No, look at the window, it's clearly snowing outside. I would say it might be a Water Tribe inn maybe", the combustionbender said, deducing the logic although she thought _I wonder how did we get here in this inn and who brought us in here?_

Before the Red Lotus benders discuss any further, a blond-haired kid wearing an orange and black clothing opened the door and entered the room with a friendly smile on his face and said, "Oh you are all awake! That's good. I was beginning to think that you three won't ever wake up after me and my friends found you in the snow!"

The trio quickly took notice of the blond kid. His hairstyle uncommon in all five nations, his face with blue eyes and whiskers in his cheeks, his clothing that has a semblance to the Air Nation, and a headband with a symbol of a leaf. _So this is the one who helped us back there and his friends too if I wasn't deaf_, P'Li thought as she carefully studied him. Same goes for the lavabender and the waterbender. Ghazan is the first one to talk to their savior.

"Thanks..I think. What's your name kid?", Ghazan asked the blonde young man.

"Oh yeah right! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the Hokage! Believe it!", the kid replied full of pride and confidence that surprises the Red Lotus members. _This kid has a way of introducing himself to people, I'd give him that_ all three though together.

Ming-Hua asked Naruto curiously, "Hokage? What is that?"

"What?! You don't know what Hokage is?! I guess you three aren't really from around here are you?", Naruto exclaimed in surprise that the three people he saved doesn't know the word 'Hokage'.

"Sorry, Naruto was it? We, uh, came from some faraway land and me and my companions never heard the word 'Hokage'", the lavabender lied to Naruto, unsure if he believed them or not if they tell him the truth of them coming from the world where people bend the elements.

"Well that explains the clothes you three wear. Anyways, to explain about the Hokage, that guy is the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire respected by his people and feared by his enemies. And I'm gonna be the Hokage someday just like my dad, Grandpa, and Granny Tsunade who were Hokages too and become finally acknowledged as the greatest Hokage the Hidden Leaf Village has ever seen! Believe it!" The blond teenager explained with enthusiasm, leaving the Red Lotus members feeling awe and surprise of his words.

_So the Hokage is the leader of a place called Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire? Sounds like the Fire Nation. How come we do not know of this? The Hidden Leaf might be one of the Fire Nation villages or colonies which is now part of the United Republic of Nations, I think. Unless I'm wrong, we might not be in a world we know of anymore. _P'Li thought, wondering if the main leaders of the Red Lotus had not told them about it or is it they're in a different place now.

"By the way. Do you three have a name?", Naruto asked the Red Lotus trio who then replied.

"Ghazan"

"Ming-Hua"

"P'Li"

"Okay then. Ghazan, Ming-Hua and P'Li right? Are you guys hungry? If you are, meet me downstairs for a meal or two! We're having ramen and other delicacies! Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato will be there too. It'll be a great! Come on!" Naruto excitingly raced down the stairs, leaving the Red Lotus members to comment about the blond kid.

"I gotta admit. That kid is certainly enthusiastic and cheerful even to strangers like us.", Ghazan commented.

P'Li nodded in agreement and said, "Agreed. Must be a people's person."

"Well, Naruto seems nice. We'd better get down. I haven't eaten or drink that long as I can remember. Can't wait to hold a spoon and fork again and the cup too." Ming-Hua relishes the moment to finally eat and drink with her own hands again.

"Well let's get going then. Don't want to starve to death and I'm famished. Don't want to keep our blond friend waiting", the lavabender said with Ming-Hua and P'Li nodding agreement as they head downstairs to have their meals and also to meet the other friends of Naruto. And so the Red Lotus' adventures in the Shinobi World begins with the meeting of the Boy in the Prophecy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! Now that the three Red Lotus members: Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li meets Naruto Uzumaki, their journey in the Shinobi World begins as they will soon become involved in a bigger plot by the Akatsuki and they're gonna 'bend' it that way! Next chapter will be about the Red Lotus knowing about the Shinobi World and then ended up fighting some shinobi themselves later on. Probably the Akatsuki or the Five Kages and their bodyguards. The Red Lotus trio might use their organization's ideology to support all the shinobi's opposition to Obito's Infinite Tsukuyomi.**

**Curious of how Ming-Hua manage to endure 13 years of imprisonment in a volcanic prison almost without food and water unless the White Lotus guards made restraining measures to keep her locked while feeding her. Looks like she's gonna have eat a lot of food in the next chapter lol.**

**Might plan to have the Red Lotus encounter shinobi and fight maybe during Sasuke and his team Taka's infiltration in the Five Kage Summit. And oh boy both sides will react surprisingly to how each other can manipulate the elements and its sub-elements in use of their powers while in battle. Bending vs. Jutsu, which power will win?**

**Plus, I'm a Mingzhan shipper too. I squealed when Bolin guesses if Ghazan and Ming-Hua have "a strange attraction between each other" and hints show as if it's almost true like Ghazan saying "Two out of three kid not bad". ROFL!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey guys I'm back and here's the third chapter of "Red Lotus and the Shinobi"! Sorry it took so long, been trying so hard to write a decent plot for this chapter with small brain of mine. LMAO. Lots of 'writer's block' setbacks here hehe. Don't you worry guys, this is where the fun begins for the Red Lotus trio in the Shinobi World. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra and Naruto including all of their characters. Both series belong to their respective owners Bryke Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino, and Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

_At the inn's dining hall in the Land of Iron_

In the Land of Iron, inside the inn where the three Red Lotus members: P'Li, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua who ended up in the Shinobi World sent unknowingly by the Sage of the Six Paths himself after their "deaths" in the Avatar World, were invited to a meal by a teenage blond boy named Naruto Uzumaki who saved them from the snow and befriended them. In the dining room, the Red Lotus trio were at the table where a set of dishes and drinks are placed with Naruto with a smile on his face waiting for them as the latter said.

"Come on you guys! Meal's served! My treat!"

P'Li, Ghazan and Ming-Hua noticed no chairs to sit down to dine on the table but noticed Naruto sitting on the floor already chowing down a dish of delicious looking noodles with lettuces, meat and spices and decided to follow his sitting position as they sat on their places and began their meal. The Red Lotus trio came to enjoy the meal as they tasted dishes unknown to them back in their world and eventually liked it.

"Hmm...this food taste delicious, I'd admit.", Ghazan commented.

"This is unlike anything we ate back at home.", P'Li remarked.

Ming-Hua, on the hand, get to relish the moment of having hands once more to hold chopsticks and a bowl unlike before when the waterbender had no arms at the time in the Avatar World probably one of the reasons why she looked a bit malnourished. "Food is food as long we get to eat! *chomps on food*!"

Naruto, already finished with his bowl of noodles, enthusiastically said, "Oh yeah, I knew you guys would love ramen! It's the best food there is! Believe it!" while grabbing another bowl of ramen and ate hungrily and repeated the same process. The Red Lotus trio couldn't agree more on the blond Shinobi's statement although were surprised to see Naruto's huge appetite in a deadpanned expression as Naruto ate a whole lot ramen as fast as he can.

_This kid got a huge appetite..._.

Naruto noticed their deadpanned looks and said, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

The three Red Lotus benders nodded their heads sideways as a form of 'no', not wanting to offend the blond teenager shinobi and resumed eating. Then two men entered the dining room. Two tall men wearing a similar jacket uniform both dark green colored and a leaf-symbol headband. One is white-spiky haired with a mask covering his mouth and half his left eye and the other is brown haired with big eyes wearing a weird headpiece.

"It looks like our new friends have regained consciousness and Naruto invited them to a ramen meal, right Kakashi?", the brown-haired man said.

"I noticed Yamato and you'll be paying for that.", the white-haired masked man playfully spoke much to Yamato's dismay.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei! Captain Yamato! Nice of you to join us!", the blond shinobi greeted his comrades.

Ghazan, P'Li and Ming-Hua noticed the two men named Kakashi and Yamato if they heard their names right before resuming eating their meals. Kakashi and Yamato greeted back to Naruto before taking their seats and joined in the dining table.

_Hmm... I can clearly sense chakra in those three but it somewhat feels different. Very different. I wonder what it is_, Kakashi thought upon analyzing the three benders carefully as they enjoy a conversation with Naruto and Yamato who joined in too, adding the lively atmosphere in the dining room before the white-haired shinobi spoke in question.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake and this is my fellow associate is Yamato. And who are you three?"

Ghazan replied, "Name's Ghazan. My friends here are Ming-Hua and P'Li. Nice to meet you. We would have died if Naruto and you two as well hadn't saved us from the snow earlier and we're grateful for it." as he gave his bow of thanks. The combustionbender and the waterbender simply politely bowed as well at the Copy Ninja and continued eating.

"Likewise, we're happy to help Ghazan...but I'm curious, where did you three come from?", Kakashi asked in a tone of suspicion wondering if the three mysterious individuals were either from the Five Shinobi Nations, the other countries, lands, or even from another continent just like Temujin's Continent judging from their different attires they wore and appearances they sported.

The lavabender tried to speak but Naruto had beaten him to it quite too quickly. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, Ghazan said that he and his friends came from some faraway land! Believe it!"

"Well that might help the explanation, thanks Naruto. So what's the name of this land you hail from?", Kakashi asked again.

"Uhhh...to tell you the truth Mr. Kakashi, we kinda forgot the name of the land where we came from. Me and my companions here had been on a long journey from our homeland and we don't even recall how we got here in the first place.", P'Li spoke in a embarrassed tone, although made a little lie just like Ghazan did to Naruto, they would find a way to apologize to him later if he figured it out, unsure if the man would believe them or not if they told them that they came from coming from a world where people bend the elements or they were members of an organization dedicated to bring true freedom to the Avatar World with anarchy and the permanent death of the Avatar.

Kakashi seemed to absorb what little information from the combustionbender. Three unknown people from a mysterious land on a journey somehow ended up unconscious in the always-snowing samurai nation seemed suspicious enough but they appear to be good and friendly people but appearances can be deceiving commonly known to all shinobi who uses them to fool enemies if they lower their guard however judging from their body movements and reactions, they seem to be telling half of the truth assuming that they didn't know what's going on around them. He then asked more questions.

"Hmmm..I see. But given from the chakra I sensed in the three of you, it appears you can use ninjustsu am I right?"

"Ninjutsu?", Ming-Hua wondered while sipping on the ramen soup clearly enjoying the food.

"Techniques that shinobi uses in combat that comes with a wide variety requiring chakra and hand seals to perform them. And also from what I also sensed from you three is that you use elemental ninjutsu, miss Ming-Hua.", Yamato elaborated.

_Does he refer to our bending?_, the Red Lotus benders deadpanned thought together as they couldn't believe the idea that their unique bending abilities' element affinities can be felt by these men called shinobi and were mistakenly called them 'ninjutsu' if they heard or pronounced the name right . _We really are in a very different world after all_, they thought right.

"Would you guys like to show your ninjutsu to us? Might be awesome!", Naruto excitedly said in anticipation to see his three new friends' 'ninjutsu' abilities and techniques are up close and personal.

"Uh, no thanks kid. We still haven't recovered from the serious case of frostbite but don't worry you might get the chance soon enough.", Ghazan said in defense in their current state, not wanting to cause more attention.

Naruto was slightly disappointed by the lavabender's remarks but quickly returned to his enthusiastic mood as well as eating another round of ramen much to the Red Lotus trio's surprise on the blond shinobi's ridiculously huge appetite.

"What's with the uniform? You guys from the military?", P'Li asked the white-haired masked shinobi curiously.

Deciding to change the subject and wait and see what these three people can do later if they get a chance to that is, Kakashi answered, "Why, yes miss P'Li right? Me and captain Yamato are the shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire."

"So why Naruto ain't in that uniform like yours?", Ming-Hua said skeptically.

"Because either Naruto hasn't yet been officially conscripted into the Hidden Leaf shinobi forces or he just prefer to wear his favorite color as long as he likes.", Yamato replied, half-jokingly. The blond shinobi took that as an offense.

"I see...", the waterbender muttered before continuing their meals.

"Believe it! I'm gonna be Hokage! Right, Kakashi-sensei, captain Yamato?", Naruto loudly declared before digging into more ramen much to the benders' surprise again.

"Kid's ambitious on becoming Hokage, I'd give him that.", P'Li commented. The lavabender and the waterbender nodded in agreement, having the same idea with the combustionbender.

"That's what he's been dreaming of ever since his childhood. He's the kind of person who won't give up no matter how hard and dangerous in every situation and trials he has faced throughout his life.", Kakashi explained of Naruto's lifetime goals to the benders.

Hearing this made the three Red Lotus member feel a slight punch in the gut, to know that the boy who saved them in new world they were in now would dream of becoming a leader of a country something that their organization's ideologies of true freedom of no leaders, no nations, and no borders at all as shown with their leader and airbender Zaheer assassinating the late Earth-Queen Hou-Ting, that sparked a nation-wide anarchy in the Earth Kingdom with its capital city of Ba Sing Se suffered the most back including the other plan to kill the rest of the world leaders from respective nations as well which it didn't carried out back in the Avatar World.

But they are in a new different world now where they might find redemption for their past crimes and mistakes and probably a change of their beliefs and ideals to see whether the Red Lotus' ideology has been right or wrong all along. The three Red Lotus benders are more than grateful for that and may thank whatever who sent them here as they continued their meal together with Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato.

After a hearty meal, both groups had their fill satisfied and full on their bellies. For some reason, Ming-Hua had somehow looked healthier probably thanks to the food that cured her malnourished state to which she was grateful.

"It looks like you guys are satisfied and good to go! Now where will you go now Ghazan?", Naruto said.

"I don't know, Naruto. Like we said, we don't know how we ended up here or know our way around this place. Do you think it's okay for you to let me and the girls tag along for now?", Ghazan said, having already decided that if someone who knows wherever they are, their best bet is on Naruto Uzumaki and his two companions, Kakashi Hatake and Yamato.

"I don't know...", the white-haired shinobi trying to think whether he would allow them to come along or not in his mental debate.

"As if watching over Naruto was tiring enough...", Yamato muttered under his breath.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei, captain Yamato. I bet I can show them the Hidden Leaf Village when we get back!", the blond shinobi pleaded with his puppy-dog eyes at the masked shinobi.

"Alright you three can come along but I'm keeping an eye on you.", Kakashi gave a slight warning in his tone. Ming-Hua, on the other hand, couldn't hold her laughter when the masked shinobi said he'd keep an "eye" on her and her comrades referring to his headband covering his left eye but P'Li weakly elbowed her in the waist to stop that. The waterbender could only stick her tongue out and her hand pulling down her left eyelid in response.

Yamato could only sigh, hoping they won't regret this bringing three more people in such a long journey.

As the Red Lotus trio and the Hidden Leaf shinobi readied themselves to leave the inn with Yamato ended up paying for the food thanks to Kakashi's "persuasion" truly to the former's dismay.

"So...where are we going exactly?", P'Li asked as she helped herself with the winter cloak as everyone ready themselves for the cold outside while Ghazan and Ming-Hua helped each other out albeit quite nervously to which the combustionbender suspected.

"I'm gonna find and meet the Raikage before he reaches the Five Kage Summit where I'm gonna ask for Sasuke's pardon! Believe it!", the blond shinobi loudly declared with spirit and determination. This somewhat intrigues the three benders to follow Naruto wherever he goes and witness it themselves personally. This includes learning a lot more in the new world they are in and survive.

Their presence in the Shinobi World might change forever.

And so the three Red Lotus members: Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li ended up joining in Naruto Uzumaki's adventures...just as the Sage of the Six Paths intended them this to happen right from the start...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well well there you have it folks! Next chapter f "Red Lotus and the Shinobi" will come around soon if I had enough time around assuming if I don't have a writer's block that is hehehe. I might have the Red Lotus trio somehow got involved in Sasuke and his team's attempt to assassinate the Five Kage in their infiltration of the Kage Summit and show their awesome bending skills in front of the shinobi!**

****And also my respects and tribute to Masashi Kishimoto, the awesome author and _Naruto_, one of the best of all time! It's so heart-breaking to see such an awesome series end with Chapter 700 as the epilogue of Naruto manga and its ongoing anime episodes until its completion, including Naruto The Last Movie! :'( The Naruto fandom never forgets.****

**Enjoy! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey yo everyone. I'm back and the fourth chapter of "Red Lotus and the Shinobi" is here and I hoped you like it. Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience.**

**Already finished Book 4 Balance in DVD version and it was all awesome with the plot and battles especially the epic battle with a giant mech fitted with a massive spirit energy cannon but somewhat disappointed in the ending. Not what I expected including all the predictions and speculations in memes and comments in Facebook and in wiki forums. No offense to Korrasami shippers but I think the creators went a bit too far in making the lesbian ship come true but it's not my position to argue anyway.**

**Oh well, time to watch Last Airbender up to Legend of Korra all over again. Same goes to Naruto Shippuden when it finally stops the same old fillers already. It's getting tiresome already. I've yet to find a DVD copy of The Last Naruto movie and enjoy it on tv! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Legend of Korra or Naruto. They belong to **Bryke Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino,** and Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

_In the outskirts of the Land of Iron_

In the long trek on the snowy forests in the Land of Iron, the three Red Lotus members Ghazan, P'Li, and Ming-Hua followed Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and Yamato on a journey, tagging along with the young shinobi in searching the Raikage before he heads to the Kage Summit.

The benders of the Red Lotus seemed to enjoy their company especially the blond teen who appears to be energetic and a prankster type that needs to be restrained as shown with Kakashi and Yamato trying to control him and his hilarious antics and pranks to almost in little results much to their chagrin and frustration which amuses them.

"For a kid who dreams to be Hokage, Naruto sure is quite energetic, don't you guys think?", Ghazan asked amusedly.

"Yeah Ghazan. Coming from the looks from his face he's pretty determined but does he know the burdens and consequences of being a leader of a state?", P'Li said.

"Oh, you mean all the paperwork, press conferences, state meetings with government officials, paparazzi and all? Seen that in Republic City with President Raiko in charge at that time when we're searching for the Avatar at that time. Too bad we didn't kill him earlier. Hehehe", Ming-Hua commented while walking around the snow, bending them into water playfully with her new arms into different beautiful looking forms.

Kakashi seemed to noticed the female waterbender's use of her bending and observed carefully that she doesn't use any handseals of any kind he recognized while walking around casually just prevent suspicion from the three. _Strange... miss Ming-Hua is manipulating water and turning snow into liquid no doubt but it looks like she's moving them like an extension of her own body... No handseals at all. As for the other two, I wonder what they can do..._

It seems like that he's going to keep an eye on them more often just after they found them lying around in the snow for strange reasons before rescuing them thanks to Naruto and needs to find out.

Earlier while on the trek, Kakashi gave a basic information of what a Hokage is and the role as a leader of the Hidden Leaf Village to the Red Lotus members, who asked him about it, that not only requires the combat capabilities of the candidate but also the excellent educational intelligence and skills, good reputation, wise leadership etc. And anyone can be selected to be the Hokage by the Konoha council of elders should he/she be deemed to be qualified, fit and worthy enough to inherit the title.

They also came to learn that there are other Kages out there in the Shinobi World. The Raikage, the Tsuchikage, the Mizukage and the Kazekage. Four respective leaders of Hidden Cloud, Stone, Mist, and Sand. And they are on their way to the Kage Summit for an important meeting between leaders of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. The selection of those Kages are the same as that of the Hidden Leaf's.

After hearing all that from Kakashi, the Red Lotus elite members were somewhat impressed of how the governmental system in the Shinobi World works around here and wondered if the Five Nations of the Avatar World will ever have a summit maybe at Republic City. But since due to the mass nation-wide anarchy they have caused in the Earth Kingdom after Zaheer assassinated Earth Queen Hou-Ting, a summit may never happen not with the four other nations having to deal and handle with the chaotic state of the Earth Kingdom the Red Lotus has caused.

Quite ironic huh for three of the four most dangerous benders in the Avatar World to take a liking to the Shinobi World after their deaths in a climatic battle against Avatar Korra and her allies.

According to the white-haired shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki isn't one of the smartest among the current generation and often acts before he thinks until he actually does when the situation calls it that helps him a lot. Even with the improvement of abilities and skills after a long training outside Konoha under the late Jiraiya, Naruto is still a dumbass and immature sometimes.

Not only that there were many others who are qualified enough to become a Hokage including Kakashi which might complicate Naruto's dream of being one and oh boy there's going to be a competition over the title.

"Let just hope he lives up to his dedications of his dream.", the lavabender spoke in deadpan with the two women agreeing with him when they realized Naruto's childishness.

Eventually, the group had finally caught up with the Raikage and his guards after following them in their trail. Thankfully a fight between the two groups didn't break out as the Raikage had kept his men from attacking Naruto and the others and agreed to listen to what he had to say in mind first.

The name of the Raikage is A according to Kakashi. What a really strange. Probably a codename no doubt as the benders noted. And coming from his appearance, he looks like some sort of a wrestler in robes and heavy-looking metal gauntlets, implying that the Raikage is a heavy combat hitter.

The three Red Lotus members then witnessed Naruto plead with the Raikage to spare Sasuke and pardon him, but his request was flatly refused and the Raikage berated him for sticking up for a criminal even with the blond boy bowing down in humility before him that the leader of the Hidden Cloud Village didn't take it lightly very well. Even as going as far telling Naruto that in his eyes, respect and strength mean everything in the Shinobi World, and the weak should and will be crushed, as he said, "Shinobi ought not lower their heads so easily, action and power are what shinobi respect! There should be no compromise between shinobi. The history of the human race is a history of war! Ever since the three Shinobi World Wars… Every country… every village has fought for the strongest techniques. The weak will be crushed! That is inescapable truth of the ninja world!"

"Can I freeze him please or better yet kill him?", Ming-Hua asked in irritation after hearing that from the Raikage of his ideals and beliefs.

"As much as I want to blow that guy up in the face so bad for stuck-up arrogance, I ain't risking a retaliation.", P'Li retorted.

"Two out of three Ming-Hua, you're overruled.", Ghazan supported the combustionbender's notion, leading to the female waterbender to fume in frustration in red and bent the water to freeze the lavabender's mouth at his expense.

Passing by a distraught Naruto, the Raikage noticed Ghazan, P'Li and Ming-Hua with a hint of great wonder and suspicion about the three benders in terms of their appearances and looks on their faces, having noticed one of them manipulating water on her friend childishly before continuing on the journey with his three bodyguards.

After the Raikage and his bodyguards left heading to the Five Kage Summit, the group were left standing in the middle of the open snowy field.

"Well, that was dramatic.", Ming-Hua said awkwardly after enjoying her little fun with the lavabender.

"Yeah, the words of that Raikage felt intimidating from his size and authority.", Ghazan commented after managing to get the ice off his mouth.

"Coming from the Raikage. He sure is very dense and persistent in wanting this man named Sasuke dead despite Naruto pleading for his life. I wonder what he did?", P'Li wondered.

"Sasuke was once a part of the Hidden Leaf. A student of mine with great potential but left the village in his hunger for greater power to take revenge on his older brother Itachi for killing his clan and his family after being seduced by Orichimaru in acquiring more power. Since then, Sasuke became a missing-nin or a rogue shinobi and committed many crimes against the Five Great Shinobi Countries. An international criminal to be exact, miss P'Li.", Kakashi explained in a tone of regret.

"Not only that, he's also Naruto's best friend and rival of sorts when they're in the Academy. Naruto swore that he'll do whatever he takes to bring back Sasuke to the village no matter what.", the white-haired man continued.

Now that's a surprising revelation. So Sasuke was Naruto's best friend/rival and a last member of a destroyed clan similar to the Air Nomads a hundred years ago when the Fire Nation attacked the Air Temples that left the late Avatar Aang the last airbender left until he had children of his own through his marriage with Katara, having Tenzin and later Bumi as airbenders and his grandchildren all three airbenders as well save for the fourth one, and the effects of the Harmonic Convergence that sparked an awakening of airbending abilities within the considerate number of nonbenders in the Earth Kingdom.

The Red Lotus members felt pity for Naruto the boy who saved them from the unforgiving cold of snows. Despite being ruthless anarchists bent on destroying order and supporting anarchy, they had valued their friendship as they have risked their own lives to rescue each other out from White Lotus prisons and watch each other's backs during battles until their deaths in a climatic battle before ending up in the Shinobi World.

Yamato patted on Naruto's shoulder to comfort him. "I'm sorry Naruto but at least you tried. Come on let's get back to the village. It's getting cold out here."

The blond shinobi relented and stood up, ready to head back to Konoha with Kakashi and Yamato but then turned to the trio.

"And, what about you guys? Aren't you coming along? I said awhile ago I'd show you around the village.", Naruto said.

"Not like we have much of a choice. Alright then, we follow you back to your village. Can't wait to see the change of scenery.", Ghazan answered.

"Me too. I always wanted to taste ramen again...", Ming-Hua said in agreement.

As they were about to make a long journey back to the Hidden Leaf Village, the combustionbender stopped them.

"Hmm... Wait. How about we... pay a little visit to the summit?", P'Li suggested.

The Hidden leaf shinobi and Naruto were taken aback of the combustionbender's suggestion and Ghazan and Ming-Hua were also surprised too.

"Uh,... why miss P'Li?", Yamato asked. Kakashi and Naruto had the same question too in their heads.

"Think about it. If Naruto can at try plead his case to spare and pardon Sasuke before the Five Kage themselves. Then perhaps they might grant that request.", P'Li explained.

"Easier said than done. Sasuke's crimes are very well-known to the Five Kage and will not listen to Naruto's plea for his pardon. With Danzo as the temporary Hokage, he would be supporting the last Uchiha's death warrant should that happen whether we like it or not. It's a lost cause.", Yamato interjected.

"Wouldn't hurt if you try. Besides I wanna meet the Five Kage in person. Hope they ain't bunch of self-serving arrogant jerks like that Raikage earlier or probably they are already 'cause I have something to speak my mind to them.", Ming-Hua said in agreement.

Ghazan and P'Li gave her the look that says "No no no, we're not killing them. We're not in our world anymore.", obviously knowing what her words meant so far even during their time back in the Avatar World, obviously knew that she gonna _take them out_.

"What guys? What did I say? It's just a harmless talk I'm going to take them out with.", the waterbender said innocently with a smile leading to the lavabender and combustionbender sighing.

"Alright then! We're going to the Kage Summit and try to plead for Sasuke's life again! Believe it!", Naruto declared with renewed vigour and determination after hearing their suggestion.

A shocked Yamato tried to argue with the blond shinobi but Kakashi stopped him, knowing better that once Naruto declares his resolve, he won't stop much to his chagrin. Naruto thanked P'Li for giving him another option in gratefulness.

And so the group composed of three members of the Red Lotus, two renowned Hidden Leaf shinobi and one blond knuckleheaded teenager who wanted to become Hokage now heads off to the Kage Summit, unaware what lies ahead of them there...

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! Finally another victory over my writer's block until the next battle of course lol. I just wanna make things a bit faster sorry to disappoint you if I did. In the fifth chapter, the three Red Lotus members follow and then eavesdrop in the Five Kage Summit only to end up in a crossfire between the Five Kages and Team Taka, Sasuke's team.**

**Can't wait for some awesomeness of the animated adaptations of the Final Arc of the Naruto series after the fillers are done. It is going be epic! (in North's voice from _Rise of the Guardian_s)**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh hey there everyone, I'm back after quite a long time don't you think? and the fifth chapter of "Red Lotus and the Shinobi" is here. Sorry for the long long wait because I am so damn lazy and uninterested after watching a lot of boring Naruto filler episodes that has deterred me from finishing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Legend of Korra or Naruto. Both franchises respective belong to **Bryke Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino,** and Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

_Outside of the Five Kage Summit_

After deciding to go to the Kage Summit where the leaders of the Five Hidden Village gather for an official meeting between shinobi nations in the Land of Iron on neutral grounds to plead for Sasuke's life, the small group (Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Ghazan, P'Li and Ming-Hua) had followed the Raikage and his group of escorts while keeping a safe distance away in order not to be detected and spotted by any of them.

Arriving to the location of the summit, they see the dark-skinned Kage of the Hidden Cloud Village and his escorts entering a large entrance of the guarded by an elite guard of armored men wielding dual swords sheathed at their sides ready to intercept and kill any intruders they lay their eyes on.

Ghazan whistled at the sight of their intended location he gazed upon, commenting. "Wow, that's a pretty big place if you ask me for a summit to be held by just five Kage around here like this."

"I agree. This place might be indeed a perfect location to hold a summit between leaders of nations without any outside interference and interruption if they're going to discuss on the matters of state and politics.", P'Li stated in agreement.

"And not mention, I see lots of those guys in freaky-looking armor with those sharp swords of theirs are guarding the main entrance too. Wish we have a metalbender in our group right now.", Ming-Hua quipped at the armored guards.

"Those guys you talked about, Miss Ming-Hua are the samurai, the guardians and military power of the Land of Iron. Little is known about them, although Ōnoki, the Tsuchikage indicated that any shinobi would be foolish to challenge the military of the Land of Iron. Their general is Mifune. The Land of Iron is the only known power in the modern world which continues to use samurai, as Hanzō had alluded to that in the past, even in his time they were being used less and less, being replaced by ninja, ninjutsu, and ninja villages.", Kakashi Hatake explained.

The Red Lotus members had to absorb the information explained by the Wood Style user to understand a little bit more about the Shinobi World that they are in after their deaths in the Avatar World. From what they understand about the samurai, they are somewhat similar to the Kyoshi Warriors and the late Avatar Kyoshi herself from the Earth Kingdom, only that they are completely different compared to their deadly-looking fighting skills, the metal armor they wore that made them almost look like Zaofu's guards that they have fought earlier in their attempt to kidnap Avatar Korra.

"Come on, guys. We need to go to a different route.", P'Li suggested to the whole group.

"Uh... why do we that exactly, Miss P'Li?", Yamato asked in confusion of the combustionbender's suggestion.

The female waterbender gave a sarcastic remark, "Knowing a thing or two about guards, they won't anyone else through the entrance even if you're the Leaf ninjas or the famous Naruto who saved your village. You got a better idea, big eyes? Do we simply go in there and say 'Oh hey there guys, we just wanna enter the summit of the Five Kages and ask for Sasuke's pardon.'?"

Yamato was greatly startled yet a bit insulted of Ming-Hua's words of sarcasm towards him. "I-I suppose you're right. Then how do we get in."

"Ghazan will show us the way.", the combustionbender stated.

"Leave it to me! Come on guys. Let's go!", the lavabender said.

"Alright then. You three take the lead.", Kakashi agreed to let them do their thing while intending to learn more of their new friends as the group heads down from the snow hiding place to find a way to sneak in.

Searching for an alternate route into the summit, the Red Lotus benders led their new companions to the other side of the snowy mountain away from the prying eyes of the patrolling samurai guards.

"Alright we're here. Now what?", Naruto asked in curiosity, scratching his head as to why would his new friends told them that they'll show them a new alternate route that there's practically none at all.

The lavabender simply smirked in response. "Just you watch me kid. You'll see."

Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Ghazan made several hand and feet movements of his own unique martial arts style that created a new cave entrance out of the snowy mountainside large enough for the whole group to fit in and enter.

"Wow! Awesome! That was really cool you just did there Mr. Ghazan!", the blonde fox-whiskered teen glee in surprise along with Yamato gaping his mouth and eyes bulging.

"Thanks kid.", the man took that as a compliment from the fox-faced blond teenager.

_Hmmm... it would appear that Mr. Ghazan clearly is using Earth Style yet he uses taijustsu movements to create a cave entrance for the alternate route as if he was...bending the earth to his will._, Kakashi analyzed in his thoughts after witnessing the man's use of earthbending and eyed on P'Li. _And same thing goes for Miss P'Li, that eye tattoo on her forehead doesn't look like your typical girl's makeover and may be something else..._

"Come on. Let's go in or we might miss the summit meeting any time sooner.", the waterbender said as she then bent the snow into water into her large water pouches she brought along since she got her arms back.

Traveling through the newly-created cave entrance provided by Ghazan who had kept earthbending the way through their path until they came across something that got their attention.

A big heavy skirmish has broke out and still ongoing within the Kage Summit.

"It's Sasuke!", Naruto exclaimed when he noticed his best friend and rival with his two fellow teammates fighting with the groups of samurai warriors who were later joined by the Fourth Raikage and his two escort shinobi, Darui and C who was temporarily decapitated for some reason but there others who were killed or injured from the ensuing chaotic battle that has raged on.

The battle between Sasuke and the Fourth Raikage escalates even further, with the Raikage growing increasingly reckless in his attacks due to his growing rage and frustration in his inability to land a debilitating hit as Sasuke's Susanoo was protecting him from all physical attacks that the dark-skinned man is specialized in.

"**Chidori****!**", Sasuke channels a large amount of lightning chakra to his hand, such that it becomes visible as the high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name before charging forward at the Raikage and thrusts the Chidori into the him, although it only managed to give his target a minor wound.

After covering himself in his Lightning Release Chakra Mode, the Fourth Raikage quickly grabbed Sasuke after lecturing him about his philosophy of the shinobi and then lifts him high up into the air before using his extreme strength, he smashes them head first onto the ground in what resembles a powerbomb manoeuvre."Raaagh! **Liger Bomb!**"

This is devastating enough to shatter a large surrounding area of the ground itself on impact that everyone who are witnessing this such display of brute force thought that no could have survived the impact so hard like that after seeing the Raikage just did to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Did they just... call out their attacks?", Ming-Hua said in a deadpanned look at the shinobi's yells.

"I think so. I don't why they do that?", Ghazan commented with a surprised look. In this thought, why on earth would anyone call out their attacks?! Even the benders of the Avatar World never do that when battling each other in bending their elements.

"Uh-huh. I seemed to recall that Sokka, one of Republic City's prominent leaders used to do that in his antics with Avatar Aang in the past even when they reached adulthood if I heard the rumors of him right.", P'Li stated with a deadpan also.

"Well, that's what we all Shinobis do when we use our respective Jutsus and chakra style of the elements to strike fear into our opponents in battle.", Yamato explained to the trio after noticing their surprise of the people down there calling out their attacks.

Naruto felt worried for his best friend while Kakashi had the feeling that his former student wouldn't be down so easily by the likes of the Raikage even he used the powerbomb manoeuvre on him and he was right after all.

However, Sasuke was revealed to have Susanoo due to his Mangekyō Sharingan that has been awakened in his bleeding eyes that protected him from the devastating technique from A and then tried to hit him with Amaterasu he had awakened, but A was too fast coming from a bulky brawny man. Sasuke then coated his Susanoo with Amaterasu's flames to deter additional physical attacks.

In his growing rage, A had ignored this immediately and was going to attack through the flames to smash through the defense and hit Sasuke close-range even at the cost of his arm if he had to now.

Just as when A was about karate-chop Sasuke's Inferno Style-coated incomplete version of Susanoo he sustained with a huge amount of chakra, a large combustion blast had struck the rogue shinobi on the right side of his Susanoo and as a result the attack had sent him flying, crashing into the wall fast.

"What the?!", the Raikage said in surprise as he stopped himself and noticed the after effects of P'Li's attack on Sasuke although he was not pleased that someone else had taken away his prey from him. "It's clearly Combustion Style that sent that criminal flying. But who did that?..."

"Lord A. The source of the sudden attack on our target is right over there!", a fair-skinned young man pointed to the Red Lotus benders along with Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato after sensing their chakra presences.

"Need a hand?", Ming-Hua asked the beleagured defenders with her water tentacles already formed around her arms although was a bit irritated by Ghazan who was laughing at her, referencing to her regained arms that she slapped his face, freezing his mouth again to his dismay.

Noticing Sasuke is coming out of the large scale of debris, P'Li jumped high into the air and breathed in to fire a combustion blast from her eye marked forehead that blasted the whole area to pieces followed by Ghazan and Ming-Hua descending on the ground as they bent a mix of water, earth and lava right at Sasuke's location.

Gaara, the Kazekage and his two escorts who had recently arrived on the scene were surprised of the sudden appearance of these strangers possessing unique abilities that are somewhat unique alongside the remaining samurai warriors and the Fourth Raikage and Darui.

It is known that the three were using elemental style: the man used Earth and Lava Style, the Chinese-braided woman using Water Style and the tall woman with an eye tattoo on her forehead is using Combustion Style but what surprises them the most is their use of taijutsu to manipulate their respective elements instead of using handseals as they ready for Sasuke's counterattack.

In every thought of the shinobi and samurai who saw the three Red Lotus benders and their elemental abilities of a mix of taijutsu and ninjutsu.

Just who are these people?

* * *

**Author's Note: Damn, I'm so ****exhausted here after a great deal of effort in finishing my midterm exams and the fifth chapter of "Red Lotus and the Shinobi" is done. In the next chapter, the three Red Lotus members find themselves involved in the impeding Fifth Shinobi World War against the Akatsuki to protect the two remaining Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


End file.
